This invention relates to a water faucet and, more particularly, to a water faucet with touchless water temperature and water flow adjustment.
In public facilities, automatic water delivery fixtures are widely used to reduce the spread of germs and water consumption. These fixtures provide touchless on and off control of a stream of water through sensing means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,516 issued to Wilson on Jun. 25, 1991 discloses a faucet with sensing means for automatic operation in the form of an emitter and detector mounted on the spout. Some automatic water delivery fixtures provide a stream of water at a predetermined temperature and flow, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,147 issued to Mauerhofer on Oct. 17, 1995. Other automatic water delivery fixtures provide manual controls for the adjustment of water temperature and flow, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,940 issued to Delabie et al. on May 10, 1994.
Although automatic water delivery fixtures have been successfully installed in public facilities, they have several shortcomings which deter household or domestic use. Some locations such as hospitals, nursing homes, and military bases require a faucet to deliver both hot or warm water for hygienic reasons and cold water for consumption purposes. Many homeowners find the delivery of water from a faucet at a predetermined temperature and flow inadequate for their needs. Further, many persons, such as some elderly, the disabled, and the handicapped, are unable to operate a water faucet with manual controls. Many automatic water delivery fixtures cannot protect against flooding, scalding, and/or cold shock. Furthermore, many automatic water delivery fixtures cannot maintain a set water temperature as the hot water supply is depleted. Accordingly, there is a need for a water faucet which can be fully and conveniently operated through touchless adjustments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water faucet with touchless water temperature adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water faucet with touchless water flow adjustment.
In carrying out the above objects, and other objects and features of the present invention, a water faucet assembly with touchless controls is provided. The water faucet assembly comprises a spout, a water mixing valve, at least one proximity sensor, and a microcomputer. The water mixing valve provides a mix and controls the flow of hot water from a hot water supply and cold water from a cold water supply to the spout. The at least one proximity sensor provides a water temperature and/or water flow input signal having a value corresponding to the distance of an object from the sensor. The microcomputer is responsive to the value of the water temperature input signal to control the water mixing valve and generate a mixture of the hot and cold water corresponding to the distance of the object from the proximity sensor. The microcomputer is also responsive to the value of the water flow input signal to provide a flow of water from the spout corresponding to the distance of the object from the proximity sensor.
In a more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include a temperature sensor responsive to the temperature of the water leaving the water mixing valve for providing water temperature data and wherein the microcomputer is responsive to the water temperature data to control the water mixing valve and generate a mixture of the hot and cold water corresponding to the distance of the object from the proximity sensor.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include a display controlled by the microcomputer for providing operational status information in a visual form.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include a speaker controlled by the microcomputer for providing operational status information in a verbal form.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include flood detection means generating a flood signal to prevent an overflow of water from a basis and wherein the microcomputer controls the water mixing valve based upon the flood signal provided by the flood detection means.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include a microphone responsive to verbal instructions to actuate the microcomputer to execute the verbal instructions.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include an instant tankless water heater controlled by the microcomputer to provide hot water.
In another more specific embodiment, the faucet assembly as described may include a touchless liquid dispenser controlled by the microcomputer to dispense a liquid such as a soap or shampoo.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a touchless water faucet adapted for domestic use.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a water faucet which can be operated by elderly, disabled, and handicapped people.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a water faucet which can detect and prevent a flood condition.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a water faucet which can maintain a set water temperature as the hot water supply is depleted.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.